


Pie

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Pie

Late that evening, the pie man handed the blond man in the long black coat another piece of onion pie. As he removed the previous plate, his hand brushed against that of his customer. The young man started, surprised.

“Bloody hell! My heart’s beating!”

The pie man looked askance at his customer, who had seemed alive as he ate his pie.

“Wasn’t it before?”

“Not since 1880.”

The pie man glanced at his watch. If his customer were insane, how had he discovered his secret? And if not... He touched the man again.

“Never mind. Must have been the onions.”


End file.
